This disclosure relates generally nuclear logging tools employed in subterranean wells, and more specifically to neutron detection in such tools.
In the context of fossil fuel exploration, methods and tools have been developed to search and exploit potential reservoirs of fossil fuels, which are more difficult to access (e.g., deeper in the ground and/or subsea). In some cases, measurements of formation porosity and density are used to identify potential oil and gas reserves as well as to estimate the volume of the reserve.
Nuclear logging tools are sometimes used to measure the interactions between radiation emitted from such a tool and the formation, as well as naturally occurring radiation. Tools including neutron detector(s) are sometimes employed to measure formation porosity and lithology. Tools including gamma-ray detectors are sometimes employed to measure naturally occurring radiation.